User talk:Cookiefonster
Uhhh, why did you put an absolute infinity? Also, the numbers that Bowers has defined from triakulus to meameamealokkapoowa oompa have no value. King2218 (talk) 23:00, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :THEY DO NOW you're.so. 01:39, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::THE CURRENT DEFINITIONS FROM TRIAKULUS TO MEAMEAMEALOKKAPOOWA OOMPA ARE ON BOWERS'S SITE. DEFINE THEM ON YOUR PAGE FIRST OR ELSE. King2218 (talk) 01:55, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :::@King2218 because I can. I'm thinking of pointing out that absolute infinity is really just a concept and not a cardinal or ordinal or anything. And I'll point out that people have formalized the numbers (not sure how far). ::::Oh ok. Also, if and only if an array starts with two 2's (and not one 2), the value of the array is 4. (Btw, I found your first name) King2218 (talk) 06:04, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::2-3 entries: needs to start with two 2's :::::4+ entries: needs to start with only one 2, because it must decompose to 2 X, where X is a whole number, which in turn decomposes to 2{2{2{2{2.....{2}.....}2}2}2}2}2, which we know is equal to 4. WikiRigbyDude (talk) 11:46, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Oops. I action here corrected :P (but I am right for 2 to 3 entries) King2218 (talk) 12:09, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, updated the entry for 2. I hope I'll be able to go up to at least 10,000 in the list by the end of today. (I actually have been working on it since February) WikiRigbyDude (talk) 13:00, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :::@FB100Z Does it go all the way to meameamealokkapoowa oompa? WikiRigbyDude (talk) 14:18, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::It most likely does, but our proofs haven't reached L-space yet. you're.so. 15:03, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Right now, seems like with our proofs we can go as far as {X,X,1,2} space, which we know is equivalent to #^^^# in xE^. SpongeBob's number Did you know that 29,998,559,671,349 is the 1,000,075,255,175th prime? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:20, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Really? I guess I'll put that in. WikiRigbyDude (talk) 02:53, June 8, 2014 (UTC) So I found that you added another SpongeBob-related number on your list. I used this to find out that 46,853 is also prime. YOU'RE WELCOME -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 05:40, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :done WikiRigbyDude (talk) 11:57, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Pointless corrections * The name "lcillion" was not given by Aarex; it was already on Skynet. * About the lynz: It's equal to 100 at February 26, 1998 and the value doubled every day, but that's not the end of the story. On September 17th, 1998, it is rounded to 1063, and the value squared every day after that. So the lynz is equal to: ** 10^(63*2^198) = 10^10^61.40327969 at the time of your birth; ** 10^(63*2^3732) = 10^10^1125.243284 when Googology Wiki was founded; ** 10^(63*2^5732) = 10^10^1727.303276 when you created your googology website. * The correct title for the Schoolhouse Rock! song is "My Hero, Zero". * Biggol is slightly larger than gugolthra, baggol > gugoltesla, etc. up to bagol > gugolocta. * "Random dudes from Texas have done better" was actually said by FB100Z. Also, link to part 3 at the end of part 2, please? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 12:02, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :Based on the information above, your website was created exactly 2,000 days after Googology Wiki was founded. Is it coincidence or did you calculate that before creating your website? Wythagoras (talk) 12:14, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::@Cloudy Everything was fixed except for lynz (I'm using the second lynz). ::@Wyth coincidence WikiRigbyDude (talk) 12:18, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'm getting the feeling that you actually waited for that before you created your site. The chances of creating your site 2000 days after the creation of Googology Wiki is pretty low. Maybe 1/18250? (no idea) King2218 (talk) 12:36, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I swear to God it was a coincidence. WikiRigbyDude (talk) 12:39, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::King, how did you get 1/18250? That is far to low. Assuming he was planning on creating it in this year, it is already 1/365, and assuming he would do it in the same month 1/31. Wythagoras (talk) 16:05, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, yes, If you look over 50 years the chance is 1/18250. Wythagoras (talk) 16:07, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Merology On the entry for -9: : Andre Joyce coined two systems he dubs merology to turn words into numbers by letters; both were intended to turn "zero" into 0, "one" into 1, etc. The first, more complicated system, doesn't even remotely work. Um, it works. can you give me an example of it not working? you're.so. 02:23, August 27, 2014 (UTC) http://michaelhalm.tripod.com/a_new_numerology.htm Plug in zero: undefined, no r number is given Plug in one: 152,587,890,625,000/7623 * 10 * 1089/4 ~ 5.45e13 If 1089/200 for "ne" is used: 152,587,890,625,000/7623 * 1089/200 ~ 1.09e11 Plug in two: 1 * 1089/100 * 152,587,890,625,000/7623 ~ 2.18e11 WikiRigbyDude (talk) 11:58, August 27, 2014 (UTC) section title here Hey! I see you changed your name... Alejandro Magno (talk) 22:32, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Made it into a new section for you. I changed my name because I wanted my name here to be the same as my username on most other websites. Cookiefonster (talk) 22:55, September 16, 2014 (UTC) irc you missed me by 30 seconds it's vel 21:52, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :well, i was supposed to be doing homework :P Cookiefonster (talk) 21:59, September 17, 2014 (UTC)